Blue Velvet
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: The night sky was dark, and so was he. T for language. I think that this story works for either world. I only put Movies in honor of Friday.


Blue Velvet

I've been obsessed with Harry Potter for more than half of my life, no doubt more than a decade (I'm only 16) and I have yet to write a Harry Potter fic. Perhaps it's because I've always felt so content with the stories written by J.K. Rowling. So in love with the movies. (Then again, it was Harry Potter that got me into being a writer in the first place.)

But enough of me talking about my history with Harry and Rowling.

I've written something coherent (or at least I think it to be so) and I would like to share it with you.

Stars, millions of them, speckled the night sky. It was bitterly cold outside, the winter nipping at Hermione Granger as she crossed the threshold onto the porch.

"This was a wonderful Christmas, Harry, to say the least," she smiled, folding her arms across her chest as she adjusted to the cold.

Harry sat comfortably on the stoop of his home, a smile pasted onto his face, "Thanks," he exasperated, "it took a lot to pull this off." Inside, they both knew he wasn't only speaking about Christmas.

Hermione sat down beside her closest friend, arms still folded tight, and offered him a reassuring nudge. Harry smiled back in gratitude. These were a set of motions that the two were familiar with. At one point, Hermione stopped with saying "a job well done." because quite frankly, words weren't required for these moments anymore. It had been a trying year as everyone in the Wizarding World made their attempts to move on from the recent war. This Christmas was incredibly important for every single wizard and witch alive. It signified the return to normal, finding their calm, but this time, post-Voldemort.

"You know Harry," Hermione began to gather her words, "it's okay to relax now, to move forward with your life."

Silence enveloped the pair for a while and that was okay. Hermione had decided that the silence was perfectly acceptable. She could see the worn look in her best friend's eyes, it had been there for quite some time now. He was emotionally exhausted and Hermione understood why, everyone did.

"Yeah," Harry huffed finally, "I do, but... i-it's hard, you know?"

Then they were quiet again. Hermione didn't dare say a word, knowing that it was about time for Harry to vent. This conversation had been a long time coming.

"I can't move on as fast as the rest of the lot. To them, they won, it's over," he croaked, "for me? I'll be battling the rest of my life to get over this. I was the cause, Hermione. The war, the fight, everything, it was me. It's all I am. All I hold to my name. I have nothing... but this damn scar," Harry rubbed his hand across his forehead, dizzy with frustration.

"Harry," she wasn't sure what to say, and for Hermione, this didn't happen often, "it is not positive that everyone will recover from this... I surely won't- but," she stopped again, words fleeing away, "but what we _can _do is try to place our focus on the future, try to continue on... with a refreshing outlook on everything."

Hermione saw that Harry was staring forward, straight up into the sky. She joined him, taking in the sight of dark blue velvet stippled with white sparkles. And then suddenly, a flash of white, clear as day, dashed across the sky, down towards Earth. A falling star made it's decent and Hermione couldn't help but shut her eyes tight and make a wish... just like she did when she was small. Once her ginger eyes were open and alert again, the star was gone, her wish tagging along it's trail.

They sat silently few another few minutes. Hermione hoped that Harry would at least consider what she said. Harry couldn't possibly remain in the Voldemort reverie for the rest of his life. That would merely prove their fighting efforts to be futile. Another victory to the fallen Dark Lord. Harry couldn't possibly let Voldemort consume him especially now that he was gone, Hermione wouldn't allow it.

Slowly, Hermione, too cold to speak, stood to go back inside. Just as she reached to open the door she heard Harry utter, "Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah," she sighed quietly, "I wished that you would find the strength to say goodbye to Voldemort... and start anew with your life."

And that's when his blue-green eyes met with her brown orbs, tired... but there was something else there now... was it hope?

"Really? I wished the same thing."

There we are everyone. My first Harry Potter fic. I hope you liked it. I'm so excited for Friday, what about you all?

:)(: Mikki


End file.
